Mejor un perro
by Nimbusmind
Summary: "—Quiero ser un gato." "—No quiero que tu te vayas, no seas como mis gatos Soul, no me abandones" Después de una vida de desprenderse de sus seres queridos Maka le tiene miedo a quedarse sola, la aterra el abandono, y mucho más que sea su arma quien la deje. SxM. Disfrútenlo.


Hola... bueno, sé que he prometido muchas cosas... pero hoy en particular algunas imagenes me han partido el corazón, yo sé que no puedo ir por el mundo rescatando cuanto perro me encuentre.

Hoy pasé por una tienda de animales (esas, y los zoológicos) me parecen sumamente deprimentes. El hecho de tener tan diversas especies atascadas entre jaulas y jaulas y jaulas me parte el corazón. Sé que esto no me hace una defensora de animales, ni nada por el estilo, pero los dos perros que tengo (uno adquirido recientemente) los adopté de la calle. Una si es _mixta_ y el otro, según entiendo es un pastor Alemán. EN mi vida solo he tenido 2 perros de "raza" este último y un pastor Belga que tuve hace algunos años, fuera de eso, he tenido 10 perros (casi todos adoptados de la calle), en diferentes etapas de mi vida, realmente la última parte del diálogo a continuación relatado es mía, y la experiencia de la que habla Maka con los gatos si es totalmente mía. No tengo nada en su contra, lo juro, pero mis gatos siempre se iban, jamás regresaban, podían durar uno o dos meses conmigo, pero jamás se quedaban. Mis perros sí, solo uno escapó, pero él tenía 3 días con nosotros, y siendo sincera, nadie en casa le había agarrado cariño, era un perro raro.

Amo a mis perros, a cada uno de los que he tenido. (excepto claro, al que acabo de decir) les tengo un aprecio muy grande y aunque casi todos han muerto ya, sigo sintiendo que un día regresarán conmigo.

En fin... es mi trauma con los perros y los gatos, yo no tengo una familia tan disfuncional como la de Maka, la mía es más del tipo indiferente, realmente no nos conocemos entre nosotros. Pero ese ya es un asunto muy diferente. Pero aunado a esto, prefiero hablar con mis perros a hablar con mis hermanos.

Disfrútenlo y gracias por leer.

* * *

La vio salir por la ventana del apartamento, saltando sobre los tejados; la perdió de vista unas casas más al frente, cuando saltó un hacia la acera.  
—Me gustaría ser un gato— susurró sin pensar realmente en lo que decía, sólo salió de su boca.

—No, un gato no, sé un perro... o bueno, son muy lindos... no veo porqué no—contestó ella sin prestar mucha atención, pero torciendo los labios unos segundos después de oír el comentario.

—¿No te gustan los gatos?, comprendo que no te agrade del todo Blair, pero no les veo nada malo—contestó él en respuesta a su gesto.

—No es que no me gusten, es... bueno, cuando era niña, y vivía con mis padres... ah, olvídalo, no es nada importante, son muy lindos, te verías bien como gato.—Dijo rápidamente.  
Se levantó del sillón donde leía y se adentró en la cocina, el chico la siguió.

—¿Qué pasaba con los gatos en casa de tus padres?, anda, dime, ¿todo bien?—preguntó, más intrigado que preocupado, si decimos la verdad.  
—De verdad Soul, no es nada.—negó ella—cuando te lo cuente, te reirás y dirás que es una tontería.

—Maka, cuéntame.—contestó en un tono un poco irritado por la reticencia de su compañera.

—Ah... bien, pero no digas que no te advertí—después de servir leche para ambos y calentarla en el microondas, se encaminaron hacia la sala.

—Bueno, cuando era niña, en casa de mis padres, todos mis gatos se fueron, me abandonaban y se iban. Jamás los volvía a ver. Mis perros jamás me dejaron, agunos murieron, pero ellos no abandonan—dijo con la voz un poco rota, el chico de inmediato recordó la infancia de Maka, con un padre alcohólico y mujeriego y una madre ausente— Los perros no abandonan—susurró lo último un poco consternada— No quiero que tu te vayas. No seas como mis gatos Soul. No seas como mi padre. No me hagas lo que mi madre. Quédate conmigo.—Fue casi un ruego la última frase.—No, estoy exagerando... eres libre de ir con quien quieras en el momento que quieras. Creo estar bastante acostumbrada a que los que quiero se alejen de mí.

La observó sentada en el sillón, ella recogió los pies hacia su cuerpo, quedando de cierta forma "hecha bolita" en el asiento, con la leche caliente en sus manos y abrazandose a si misma. Se sintió un idiota por presionarla, se acercó un poco a ella y vio el rastro de una única y dramática lágrima que recorrió su cara en algún momento. Al ver la repentina fragilidad por los recuerdos de su técnica, la envolvió en un torpe abrazo (por la posición de ella) y le dijo:

—Perdón, no sabía que fuera algo así. Lo que dije fue sin pensar. Si así te sientes, juro que seré el perro más fiel que conozcaz jamás. Me quedaré contigo hasta la muerte y más si es necesario. Quiero estar contigo, no me iré a ninguna parte, tranquila.

* * *

Bien, esa es mi historia. Me gustan los gatos... pero no como mascotas. Dejar un review no le hace daño a nadie.

Bueno, hoy, jugando en internet encontré una página con frases muy lindas.. la que más me gustó fue esta:

"El es tu amigo, tu compañero, tu defensor, tu perro. Tú eres su vida, su amor, su líder. El será tuyo siempre, fiel y sincero, hasta el último latido de su corazón. A él le debes ser merecedor de tal devoción."

Anónimo

Y luego le sigue esta:

"Existe un pacto de confianza que jamás será quebrantado por uno de sus dos miembros: el realizado por un hombre y un perro.. "

Marcia Lara de Moreno

Amo a los perros *w*

¡Bonita semana!, mañana inicio calses.. ¿triste, no?

Moni, como siempre... for you~

***oye... tu, si tu... aquel que segun las gráficas de la página me lee desde China (OMFG), ¿me podrías decir quien eres...?* **

**:3 Si no quieres hacerlo... bueno, no lo hagas, pero te agradesco enormemente por... bueno, por leerme desde allá. Me hizo muy feliz ver que alguien de algún lugar tan lejano había leído alguna de mis historias, si estás leyendo esto... Gracias :3**


End file.
